


Fierce

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Challenge Response, Early Work, GFY, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fierce

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://lilbreck.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lilbreck.livejournal.com/)**lilbreck** ’s challenge prompt: _He’s only fierce when it’s least appropriate_. This is a little dark and slightly incoherent, but I think it works.
> 
> Originally posted 5-11-06.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

~*~*~*~*~*~  


He’s only fierce when it’s least appropriate  
When all is quiet, that’s when he strikes

So much time is spent deferring  
Following orders, being the perfect soldier in a pointless war  
He can only take so much

When there is noise he can cope  
When there is death all around him, he’s fine  
The mission is what matters and he does his job so well

You’d think that fierceness in battle would be good  
You’d be wrong  
He knows that and never lets his needs interfere

It’s when the battle is over that who he is comes out  
All that he pushes down, ignores, represses, struggles to break free  
All of the pain he’s endured to do the job that he once loved  
It pours out as he screams and fights the bonds of civility

He’s only fierce when it’s least appropriate  
A tender moment broken by what he cannot control  


-30-


End file.
